A prosthesis limb replaces a missing extremity, such as an arm or a leg and may be needed for a variety of reasons, including diseases and accidents. An artificial limb may also be needed when a person is born with a missing or damaged limb(s). The type of prosthesis limb used is determined largely by the extent of an amputation or loss and location of the missing limb. A transtibial prosthesis is an artificial leg that is attached to a user below the knee and includes a lower leg, ankle and foot. The transfemoral prosthesis is an artificial leg that is attached to the user's amputated limb above the knee and includes an upper leg and mechanical knee. A transradial prosthesis is an artificial arm that is attached to the user below the elbow and includes a forearm and hand. A transhumeral prosthesis is an artificial arm that is attached to the user above the elbow.
In developing areas of the world, including large portions of Africa, the leading causes of amputations are industrial, vehicular, and war related accidents. In more developed areas, such as North America and Europe, the leading causes for the amputations are diseases including cancer, infection and circulatory. In the United States, approximately 100,000 legs are lost each year to diabetes, vascular disorder, accidents and cancer. Because there are so many amputations, there is a substantial need for prosthetic limbs.
The engineering of prosthetic limbs has improved greatly. In particular, artificial knees and feet have been developed for prosthetic legs that provide increased mobility and functionality. While the engineering and mechanics of prosthetic limbs have evolved greatly, very little thought has been given to the aesthetics of the human being for whom the device was intended. With reference to FIG. 1, a modern prosthetic leg 102 is shown having a socket 122 that has a recessed surface that engages the end of the user's amputated leg. The socket 122 is typically a padded plastic structure that distributes the compression forces on the end of the amputated limb. The bottom of the socket 122 is attached to a pylon 124 which is a tubular support that can be made of titanium or aluminum. The pylon can be manufactured through an extrusion process. The bottom of the pylon 124 is attached to an artificial foot 126 that can be a molded plastic structure. The prosthetic leg 102 may also have a foam covering 128 and can be attached to the socket 122 and pylon 124 to provide a more uniform shape. The various socket 122, pylon 124 and foot 126 can be coupled together using fasteners including bolts, screws and adhesives.
A problem with the existing prosthetics is that they neglect the fundamental symmetry of the human form. Symmetry is a visible indication of the health of the individual and asymmetry can be perceived as a health shortcoming. Many medical conditions such as a nervous tick, stroke, leprosy, elephantitis, etc. are exhibited in patients as an asymmetric appearance. Similarly, the asymmetric nature of existing prosthetic limbs communicates that a user has a ‘medical necessity’ and reinforces a message that the wearer is damaged or defective.
For many amputees the asymmetric appearance of the prosthetic limb is more troublesome than their physical discomfort. The task of disguising the asymmetric appearance of the prosthetic limb is nearly impossible because the socket 121, pylon 123 and foot 125 used to create the prosthetic limb are a collection of parts from a variety of manufacturers. Because the socket 121 and pylon 123 are not specifically designed for left or right sides of the body, the components cannot have a symmetric appearance. Efforts to improve the appearance with a flesh-colored electrometric foam cover 127 are also problematic. While the diameter of the cross section may be more uniform than the socket 121, pylon 123 and foot 125, the cover 127 is not an accurate dimensional representation of a human leg. The simulated human flesh is typically not life like and can connote dead tissue.
Similarly, braces are typically designed to support and protect an injured limb but not provide any sort of symmetric appearance. There are various types of braces that are used to support and protect a portion of a body during recovery. Braces are used to limit the movement of a joint and are useful in preventing injury or allowing a joint to heal by preventing movement in the injury direction. Braces can be elastic and may be made of stretch materials or hinged which include some hard components. Elastic braces are frequently made from woven materials such as cotton, lycra, nylon or other blends that provide exceptional breathability and wearing comfort. These braces conform to the elbow, wrist, leg and knee providing a natural freedom of movement.
What is needed is an improved prosthetic limb and brace that is symmetrical in form and also allows the user to change and personalize the appearance.